Dark Rival
by Rekatsuka
Summary: An old enemy of Link comes back and will be destroyed if they pay the right price. DarkLinkxLinkxRalph YAOI


Title: Dark Rival

Written by: Rekatsuka (me)

Rating: M

Pairing: DarkLinkxLinkxRalph

Disclaimer: Ralph, Link, Dark Link and the Legend of Zelda series are © to Nintendo. This is a fanfic based on the characters.

Ralph was leaning against the wall of Link's bedroom while he embraced Link in a tight hug and both of them were kissing each other passionately. Ralph broke out of the kiss to breathe in, and Link was fumbling with the other man's red broach, trying to unlock it. Finally, he managed to open it, causing Ralph's cloak to fall silently on the floor.

Ralph took his arms away from Link, and took of the shoes and socks and unbuckled his own belt. Link took a glance at the other's bright green eyes, and pulled him to himself. Link was softly nibbling Ralph's neck, making him moan. Link's other hand was pinning Ralph against the wall, while the other hand yanked his and Ralph's pants down. Link already had his shoes and socks off, so he only had to kick off his pants and underwear, and Ralph did the same thing.

Both of them were staring at each other's almost hardened cock's with flushed expressions. Link's hand trailed down Ralph's stomach, caressing his lover's soft skin and took a good grip of his erection, making Ralph gasp and grip on Link.

"Link? Are we going to do it against the wall?" Ralph asked arching his eyebrows a little and brushed his finger's against Link's erection to get it fully erect.

"Yes, if it's okay to you," Link answered and Ralph shuddered a little when he felt Link's finger brushing against his ass, searching for his opening.

He moaned and nodded to Link. After Link found what he was looking for, he pushed his finger gently inside the other, making Ralph arch his back and moan. He started to slowly push it in and out, making Ralph to moan even more. He slowly added the second finger inside, and Ralph started to breath heavily. Thrusting them in and out at fastening speed, he brushed against a bundle of nerves, noticing that he found Ralph's sweet spot when Ralph almost screamed from pleasure, and smiled. He soon decided it was enough stretched for him. Ralph felt disappointed when he felt Link's fingers withdrawing, but then noticed that Link spat on his hands and coated his cock with his spit. Link lifted Ralph a little, so his legs were around Link's waist and Link's cock brushing against his entrance. Link tugged off Ralph's blue cap and looked the other to the eyes.

"Are you ready?" Link asked.

Ralph nodded, and Link slowly pushed in, with Ralph wriggling a little to settle in a good position. Once he was fully inside the other, Link gasped and moaned when he realized how tight the other man was. Ralph moaned, and tried to get used to Link's cock. Link waited, and swept away Ralph's bright red bang that was on the way of Ralph's other eye. They smiled to each other, and then kissed slowly. Ralph thrusted against the intrusion, to show that he was ready. Link nodded, and slowly moving his cock out and then thrusting back. Ralph moaned, and Link started to do it a little faster, getting into a good pace, and was just about to take a grip of Ralph's cock, when he heard someone breathing behind him.

"Oh, did I interrupt you?" A voice said and chuckled.

Ralph hunged his head low embarrassed, while blushing. Someone had caught them.

Link recognized the voice, and turned his head to see the intruder, and his pupils seemed to get a little smaller.

"You!" Link shouted at the man, who came a little closer to them.

The man had almost black skin, grey hair and black clothes. His pupils were red, and he looked exactly like Link, but with different color scheme. He was Dark Link.

"Dark! What are you doing here? I thought I destroyed you!" Link said and pushed a little deeper into Ralph.

"L-Link? Who is he?" Ralph asked and lifted his head to look at the intruder.

"He is a embodiment of my evil side" Link huffed and stared at Dark.

"I can't be destroyed by anyone else but me. Say, what a about a deal?" Dark Link said and cocked his head a little bit.

"A deal?" Link grunted.

"If you let me to do what I want with him", Dark said and motioned to Ralph, whose face was bright red, "I will return back inside of you. What do you say?"

"What? I don't let you to do anything to him. I refuse!" Link said. Ralph tapped him on the shoulder, and Link turned to look at Ralph.

"L-Link? It's alright. Let him" Ralph said and touched Link's blond hair and took off Link's hat, and it quietly flew on the floor.

"W-what! No! Ralph, I won't let him...", Link told back, but Ralph cupped Link's cheek, and looked at Link and said,

"Please".

Link looked at him, and then hunged his head low. "Alright" Link said and Dark took off his boots and socks, and finally his belt, making his pants to fall down, and kicked them off from his legs alongside his underwear, revealing an erection that was as black as his skin. They stared at his cock, and Link gulped and looked at Ralph with the look that said "Are you sure?". Ralph only nodded, and when Dark came near them, Link slowly pulled out of Ralph, to let Dark inside, but was stopped by Dark that pushed Ralph against Link's cock so that it was fully back inside, making Ralph moan and Link gasp.

"What are you doing?" Link asked from the other man that was searching something from his tunic's pockets. He found what he was looking for, taking a glass vial filled with lube from his pocket. He popped open the gap, and slicked lube on his cock, and Ralph felt him pouring it on his opening, and Link too, when it touched his cock. Dark took a grip from Ralph a little higher than where Link was gripping him, and Link felt something warm and thick pushing against his cock. When Ralph and Link realized what he was up to, Ralph's eyes got a little wider. "Don't you dare...", Link muttered, but was cut when Dark's thick cock's head brushed against him and actually managed to get inside, and Link moaned. Ralph gasped at the feeling of having a one cock fully inside and second one's head already in. "Please, pull out," Link muttered, but Black grinned, and shoved his lenght fully inside roughly, making Link gasp, and Ralph's eyes widened, and he screamed.

Ralph was grasping tightly around Link and Dark Link, and tried to held back his tears. He breathed heavily, and gulped. He was trying to get used by feeling that two cocks were stretching him. Dark moaned at the tightness pressing his length from every direction.

"He feels so great around me, and so warm, Link" Dark huffed and soon, he felt Dark's hand taking his neglected erection in his hand, and Link tried to pull back from Ralph, not wanting to stretch Ralph so much and hurt him, but Dark just pushed Link back in.

Link sighed, and kissed Ralph. The man didn't say anything, but just closed his eyes.

"Come on, are you ready or not? The faster we do this, the faster we get over this" Dark Link said and Ralph opened his eyes.

"Move..." Ralph muttered.

Dark Link smiled, and pulled out, just to thrust back in with greater force. Ralph moaned when Dark hit his prostate.

"Link! You too, or I won't keep my promise!" Dark told Link and started to thrust in and out at a fast pace.

"Sorry, Ralph" Link muttered and pulled back, and then back in. Soon, they both found a good pace: Link thrusted first and then Dark Link. Link was kissing Ralph, and Dark Link was moving his hand around Ralph's cock at faster pace. Ralph was moaning loudly when he felt the two cock's brushing on his prostate.

Soon, Ralph was unable to hold back anymore. He just gasped, before he came. Cum splattered on Dark Link's and Link's stomach, and the muscles inside him tightened, Dark Link and Link gasped, when they felt Ralph's inner walls pressing on them, making them cum at the same time. Ralph gasped when he felt Link's and Dark's cum filling him and splashing against the inner walls. Their cum was leaking out of Ralph, staining their cocks.

While they were catching their breath, Dark Link broke into small purple pieces, those absorbed into Link, and Dark's clothes also disappeared. Link looked down to see Ralph's opening, that had mixture of normal white cum, that was Link's, and oddly enough, grey cum that was Dark Link's. Link slid his hand inside Ralph's shirt, and trailed his fingers on Ralph's skin, and they both shared a long kiss.

"Thank you" Link said and smiled at Ralph. He pulled out, and they went to Link's bed, and under the blankets, and looked at each other.

"Your welcome" Ralph said smiling and they both felt tired, and soon fell asleep.


End file.
